A Little Slice of Peace
by litlcapt
Summary: The apocalypse is looming but in this dark time Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby try to enjoy the holidays and the rare moment of peace it brings with it.


Summary: It had been a hard year, Thanksgiving was lost after falling so close to Ellen and Jo's death but Bobby had decided that Christmas would be different. Even in this dark time with the looming apocalypse Team Free Will finds a way to celebrate the holidays.

Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, & Bobby

Rating: K+

Happy Holidays!

* * *

A Little Slice of Peace

Christmas was always a holiday hunters never truly celebrated. Maybe it was something about the lack of anything to be thankful for. For those who had grown up hunter's, namely Sam and Dean Winchester, Christmas dinner (when not in the comfort and safety of Bobby's home) consisted of the finest food a greasy diner had to offer. Often times it was spent with both brothers waiting up for their absent father, picking at greasy fries and hamburgers. One time, a time remembered really well, John had enough sense to bring his young boys to Pastor Jim, savoring in the holiday spirit with the pastor and his parish. Another time was spent on the Singer yard, watching both elder hunters bicker while sharing scraps with Rumsfeld under the table. Since then Christmas had mainly been on the road, travelling from hunt to hunt with little more on the hotel table but a piece of diner pie and fake whipped cream. This year, this year had been different. For some reason despite all his self-pity Bobby had gone sentimental.

Maybe it was the looming apocalypse, or perhaps he had too much time on his hands with his recent condition but the elder hunter had decided, had ordered, that Christmas dinner was to be celebrated around the table. Thanksgiving had been Bobby's original plan but that small luxury was not shared, not so close to the deaths of Ellen and Jo. Instead they had made it later by Bobby's decree, that they would have something similar in this grim holiday season. That's where they all were now, still licking wounds from a recent fight with a pack of demons that wanted nothing more than to drag Dean back to hell and Sam to Lucifer. Having a falling angel was a bonus as Castiel learned how not to get up close and personal with a pack of angry hellhounds. Both brothers sharing varying degrees of cracked ribs and headaches they were officially grounded. Castiel, weakened from the fight and the healing scratches by hellhounds, was left with no other choice but to agree with Bobby's commands to stay. The 'idjit' squad they had been labeled, Bobby feeling as if he had adopted another son. Castiel was powerless to deny their orders considering at the moment he was not flying anywhere on an injured wing.

Truth be told, and the angel would deny to anyone who asked, he was glad to be grounded. His search for God, while important, was quickly leaving him exhausted and in many cases battered. Angels showed no mercy for their fallen brother and demons were just as happy to see his head on a metaphorical plate as Dean would put it. As for Dean and Sam they were secretly happy that Bobby had forced them into the holiday spirit. The gruff hunter was just as happy to take a break from it all even if it meant that the apocalypse would still be there when they woke up tomorrow morning. Even in the middle of the end of the world maybe it was right they did something normal.

Currently the situation more stood as Team Free Will vs. a turkey. Bobby had left the kitchen for a moment to wheel into the next room, presumably to deal with his most recent phone call from Rufus. It left both brothers and angel in the kitchen to their own devices. Sam was contemplating what to do next with the roasting turkey as Dean searched for the pie. It left Castiel with his head to the side picking at the pile of giblets that lay abandoned on the turkey tray. The angel was still trying to get a hand on this whole eating thing and a part of that was now trying to figure out the boiling pot of water set out for potatoes. Dean was still trying to get the image of Castiel's first taste of Jell-O out of his mind. That had been an adventure right down to the silent negotiation the angel had the 'wiggly' food. In the end Castiel had decided Jell-O was not on the list of approved foods he would try again.

Dean left Cas contemplating the pot while he checked on the turkey only for the angel to turn his attention to the cooling turkey dressing sitting in the pie plate. It had been Bobby's own secret recipe, apparently passed down from his own mother. It was also something Dean remembers real well from his childhood memories of coming to Singer Salvage for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. Against his better judgment he had taught Cas the finer points of Thanksgiving despite not actually celebrating the holiday, the angel still having a hard time with the concept of a giant turkey parading down the streets of New York City. Now Dean was finding it difficult explaining the infamous 'leg lamp' as they watched the all day A Christmas Story marathon on Bobby's old black and white TV. So it didn't surprise Dean when Castiel came up with his next question.

"I don't understand, why would you need to dress a turkey? The animal is already deceased why would it require clothing?" Castiel deadpanned.

Both Dean and Sam stopped for a moment before Dean replied as calmly as he could, "It's called dressing because you put it on turkey, you eat it Cas not dress turkey's literally with it. You know…..never mind."

Sam was laughing by this point, beside himself with the angel's question. Sometimes Sam marveled at how patient his brother could really be with the wayward angel, his tone taking on much of the same as he remembered when he was a kid. As for Dean, Sam could see his older brother struggled to keep sane. The fact that Dean had yet to laugh and keep a straight face was a miracle all by itself. Just hearing the angel's comments during A Christmas Story and later on during the Grinch really made it all worthwhile. Castiel was still wondering where in the world one would find Whoville and how a heart could actually be 'two sizes too small. It took the cake when Castiel calmly corrected Dean's misuse of the term 'Indian' while explaining in brief the history of Thanksgiving on the drunken day they celebrated it last month. But Cas's explanation of the true meaning of classic Christmas songs was definitely made into a Winchester classic holiday memory. The look on Dean's face was priceless.

"Ya don't dress up the turkey, ya eat it ya idjit," as always Bobby summed it up in a nutshell.

Wheeling back into the kitchen Bobby gladly took back his territory before the three boys, well one angel, could destroy anything. It took some coaxing but he was able to swat Dean's wandering hand away from the waiting pie. Sam was more than happy to vacate the kitchen, cooking being one of the few tasks he knew absolutely nothing about. Bobby actually allowed Dean to stay, the elder Winchester actually being somewhat decent after many years of cooking for his younger brother and father. But Sam was hopeless and Castiel didn't have a clue.

"I can help with something," Sam suggested.

"Boy you can hardly boil water," Bobby knew all too well Sam's misadventures in cooking from his younger days.

"I can boil water….sorta," Sam defended none too confidently.

"That coming from the same person who burned Ramen noodles," Dean retorted.

"Dude, that was one time and I was like twelve," Sam shot his brother the king of all bitch faces.

"I don't care, you ain't gettin' near my stove," Bobby said gruffly.

That was all it took for Sam to bow his head in shame and politely step out of the kitchen. Sam touched Castiel's arm to guide him back into the other room but the angel seemed more content with invading Dean's personal space by standing directly behind. The look Dean gave Cas when he turned around to an angel in his face was enough for the angel to decide to follow Sam. It left Dean manning the boiling pot for Bobby's famous mashed potatoes. He left the drained potatoes in the pot, handing it over to Bobby so the elder hunter could lever himself up to the counter and add the necessary ingredients. Now that his task was completed it was time to interrogate a pie.

"What'ya doin' boy?" a whack to the hand had Dean snapping back.

"Jeeze Bobby," Dean complained loudly.

"Just check on the turkey and get outta my kitchen," Bobby growled lightly.

"Yes sir," Dean was tempted to throw in a mock salute but thought otherwise.

The turkey looked a perfect golden brown, the smell tantalizing at best. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had eaten turkey, roasted turkey, that didn't come from a greasy diner or a package. Actually come to think of it Dean couldn't remember the last time he had truly sat down for a home cooked meal. Usually those occasions were only at Bobby's and since the start of the apocalypse those times had come to an end. When not eating at the local two-star diner Dean made the most of meals consisting of convenient store microwave burritos, ramen noodles, and candy bars. It was a life of a hunter, a life of a hunter trying to avert the apocalypse, but one he had grown accustomed to since his childhood.

"Bobby kicked me out," Dean retorted joining his brother and Cas.

"Man's territorial," Sam snorted.

"I don't understand the reasoning behind copious consumption of alcoholic beverages during a time of supposed thanks and peace," Castiel's head cocked to the side as he inspected the line of whiskey and rum bottles sitting on the dining room table.

"Holidays are good, holidays while drunk are better," Dean smiled all-knowingly.

Castiel still looked puzzled at Dean-like answer to his question but continued on with what he was doing which was currently trying to sneak yet another cookie off the tray Bobby had left on the table. Who would've thought that the angel had such a sweet tooth but maybe that had something to do with his archangel Trickster of an older brother. Also who knew that Bobby had it in him to make such a killer sugar cookie. Memories of baking cookies when they were younger brought Dean back, fights between him and Sam for the last on the tray something he cherished. It wasn't until the year of his deal, after defeating the pagan gods, that he had experienced a near to normal Christmas. The previous year was filled with doubt and nightmares but this year seemed right. Hell if he knew if they were even going to have another year.

Castiel was still figuring things out. Currently he stood staring at the Christmas tree all three helped decorate. What a funny story that had been right down to the part of the 'great angel debate'. A few awkwardly wrapped gifts sat underneath, most from Bobby to them. A few had been from Sam and Dean as they picked things up along the way on their travels. All were wrapped in old newspaper, one covered in what looked like aluminum foil. For the average American family it was a sight to behold but for them it was paradise. Dean had even picked something up for Cas, other than the necessary added minutes to the cellphone the angel had yet to fully figure out. Despite his insistence Sam was able to talk Dean out of buying the falling angel skin magazines in lieu of what he really purchased. Looking at the tree and Castiel the memory of what happened today would always burn in his mind as a new family tradition.

_ The tree was not elaborate, was just the perfect size, not very tall but not short. Dean had gone with Bobby and a reluctant Sam to pick it out at a local tree farm just outside of Sioux Falls. It was an adventure just getting it back to Bobby's but totally worth it. After following all the rules set by the owner and one hunt later Dean and Sam had lugged it indoors. There it sat undecorated for the next two days as Sam and Dean with Castiel joining them took a lead on Lucifer. Two days later they had returned worse for wear. Needless to say the hunt went less than spectacular ending with both Sam and Dean injured and a falling angel unable to properly conduct speed healing. So with the angel spent and the brothers on the mend and exhausted it left them with their newest project of the tree. Under Bobby's orders and demands there they were left, decorating the Christmas tree as any normal family would with a few small exceptions._

"_I am still having a difficult time grasping the idea of moving a tree indoors. From what I believed trees remained and belonged outdoors. Is that not the concept of what many consider Mother Nature?" once again a simple human tradition left Castiel confused._

"_Well yeah trees are outdoors but at Christmas we cut one down and decorate it," Sam explained patiently as he would a child._

"_What's not to get Cas, it's a Christmas tree. Law says it gets decorated," Dean added in his own blunt way._

"_I still don't understand why one would hang balls and varying characters from dead branches," and once again Castiel still failed to get it._

"_Just put the ornaments on the tree Cas," Dean ordered._

_ Castiel went about his business, dutifully putting up a jury-rigged ornament made out of a shotgun shell casing hooked with string and a metal hook. Only Bobby would have ornaments that directly dealt with ammo. After hanging it awkwardly on one of the middle branches he turned back to the box, now staring perplexed at the nativity Bobby had at the bottom. Staring at the worn and old carved wood he cocked his head before stating._

"_That is not an accurate portrayal of what truly happened on that occasion," Castiel pointed out blandly._

"_It's usually how people see it Cas, I mean we weren't exactly there," Sam shrugged._

"_I was, I stood watching with the other angels' as Gabriel announced the birth," Castiel corrected._

"_Okay so you were there, tree now," Dean guided Cas's attention back to the partially decorated tree._

_ Thirty minutes and a mountain of stranger explanations later they were finished leaving only the topper remaining in the bottom of the box. The Nativity stayed where it was both by Bobby's insistence and out of respect for Cas. Before putting the tree topper on all three took a break for lunch as Bobby wheeled himself to the kitchen table. Once finished they returned to their task, after both Sam and Dean took aspirin and cared for wounds left over from their recent demonic struggle. Once the tree was completely finished Bobby had other tasks already lined up, some including the dreaded Winchester torture of cleaning. _

"_Time for the angel," Dean said._

"_Why do you require an angel, there is nothing here in need of smiting," Castiel deadpanned causing three sets of questioning eyes to look his way. _

"_For the tree Cas," Dean finally said after a pause._

"_What do you require me to do. Why would you want me to smite the tree?" Castiel cocked his head._

"_It's for the top of the tree ya idjit!" Bobby clarified with a hint of humor in his voice._

"_I am not climbing this tree. I will not sit on top of it," Castiel pointed out in defiance._

"_No Cas…..We have a angel sculpture that goes on the top. It's a tradition, some have an angel others have a star," Sam once again with his patient teacher voice had explained._

"_My wife had an angel," Bobby snorted._

"_Yeah get it now, it goes on top," Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes. _

_Digging through the box Sam finally found what he was looking for, "Got it". _

_ In his hands was a beautifully sculpted angel complete with ivory colored wings. The face was, even Dean could admit it, pretty and serene. Bobby looked at the angel and sighed, it had been their first Christmas. Karen had picked it out in a local antique store, said it reminded her of her mother. So there he bought it as an early gift and there it stood on his tree for the ten years or more they had been together. Not since the boys had been little did that angel see light outside of that dusty box. Once Sam had spirited himself away to Stanford Christmas took on a new meaning. John became harder, Dean more distant, and Bobby more alone. Now seeing that beautiful face Bobby was reminded of his dear Karen and could even hear her voice in his ears. She would want him to be happy despite his current poor prognosis. _

"_Put it on Sam," Bobby instructed._

"_You sure Bobby?" Dean asked gently knowing all too well the symbolism behind the seemingly harmless object. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure," Bobby's voice drifted off as an all too rare smile graced his lips._

_Sam reached, his long arms reaching the highest branch sticking straight up placing the angel right on top, "There". _

"_Looks good Sammy, better than that pathetic little thing in '92," Dean commented._

_Looking up at the angel that now adorned the tree Castiel contemplated the sculpture before finally bringing his thoughts to mind, "That is not what angels look like in their true form. We have no true gender, and I certainly do not have white and 'fluffy' wings. Our true form is terribly misunderstood and misinterpreted by humans"._

_All three hunters turned their heads towards the angel, Castiel too oblivious to notice the look of pure mirth on their faces. Dean held back a snicker that could only come with his angel actually saying the word fluffy. But despite all the laughter held deep within all three they chose not to add any further argument on Castiel's interesting observation. Looking at the tree the angel looked fine, real true form or not._

Another hour went by of watching A Christmas Story, The Grinch, and listening to all of Castiel's remarks of popular Christmas culture before Dean had it to pass around the alcohol. Pouring himself a large glass of whiskey and pouring another three fingers for Bobby he tossed back half before giving a cup of eggnog to Cas. The angel was still wary of the sweet drink after watching Dean put half a bottle of Bacardi's in the small serving bowl. But to appease the human's in his presence he decided to give it a try and to the brother's surprise actually appreciated the drink. Now on his third glass he was thankful that his angelic nature left him without the inebriating effects of the added alcohol. Now the three had taken to searching for the tray of cookies that lay hidden by Bobby's hand. Castiel seemed to have a keen eye for sweets much to Dean's delight.

"Get in here ya lazy ass, I need your help," Bobby called gruffly from the kitchen.

"Coming Bobby," Dean got up with a groan.

Sam was nowhere near dependable or trustable in a kitchen. Had proven it several times after setting pot and pan on fire. So it left him to help Bobby with the last minute preparations he made to finish the dinner that was just about done. Grabbing his glass and the one he poured for Bobby off the table Dean made his way into the kitchen following the tantalizing smell. The turkey was done, Bobby's famous mashed potatoes already left to keep warm in the pot, all that was left was bringing it all to the mismatched set table. As Dean went to the kitchen Sam finished the table, Castiel moving all the random bottles of booze that were set out from Bobby's better stash.

"That looks good Bobby," Dean commented as he stepped up to the counter.

"Yeah, yeah but the bird will look a hell of a lot better outta the oven," Bobby hinted to his disability as he struggled with the oven door.

"I got it, I got it," Dean put his hands up in mock retreat before opening the door.

"Use mitts ya idjit," Bobby's mild criticism had Dean smiling.

Taking the oven mitts from Bobby's hand Dean slipped his hands in before reaching in and grasping the roasting pan. In one smooth move the turkey was out of the oven and resting atop the stove across the burners that were currently unused. It took all of Dean's power to not just dig in and tear a large hunk of the white meat from the bone. But under Bobby's watchful eye that feat would be near to impossible. Slipping off the oven mitts and tossing them on the counter Dean helped scoop the potatoes, green beans, stuffing, and casserole into their respective bowls. Bobby had taken one of the lighter and placing it on his lap as he wheeled to the table. Sam had come to grab the other two while Castiel took the last. Dean was left with the turkey, a monstrosity of a bird but fit for the four of them. Doing away with the traditional serving dish Dean slipped the mitts back on and grabbed each handle of the pan. Stepping up to the dining area Dean presented the others with Bobby's hard work, placing the turkey close to the elder hunter's seat at the end of the table.

"Is it customary to say anything?" Castiel asked, and for the first time it was actually a normal quandary, as he took his seat by Dean's direction.

"We can say Grace?" Sam suggested with a shrug.

"I have doubts they will hear your prayer, heaven is currently in the middle of war. The angels are currently more vested in Michael and Lucifer, I doubt they will listen. They have larger aquatic creatures to cook," Castiel retorted causing Dean to snort at his misuse of a common American idiom.

"It's 'bigger fish to fry' Cas," Dean corrected more gently than he had before.

Castiel only cocked his head in contemplation before returning, "My apologies".

"Are we just gonna look at the food or are we ya gonna start eatin'," Bobby retorted.

Taking their seats it was Dean who insisted the next thing, "Do we say something?"

"Yeah, to Ellen and Jo," Bobby said lifting up his glass.

"To Ellen and Jo," Sam and Dean said in unison.

Lifting his own glass of eggnog Castiel before intoning, "Ellen and Jo….What do I do now?"

"Now we eat!" Dean exclaimed with a clap before rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.

* * *

In true tradition, no matter how many they had done away with, Bobby carved the turkey. Portioning out each large pile of meat on each of the four plates he passed it around. Dean made up a plate for Castiel, the angel looking down at the food with questioning eyes. He had no need to eat, the simple task still far too foreign for him but in light of the momentous occasion for him wanted to give it a try. Tonight there was no apocalypse, no higher power, no angels, no demons, just family. Piling up his own plate after serving Castiel Dean could finally relax. Sam took most of the vegetables, forgoing on such a massive portion of meat for the side dishes. Bobby just smiled, a rare sight indeed since the rise of Lucifer, seeing all of his small family gathered together at one table. The only sounds were quiet agreements of the delicious food, the occasional clanking of silverware when a plate ran empty. It may not be the average Christmas dinner shared on the tables of many across the country but for them this was normal.

Dinner had ended, all four full from the large helpings. Even Castiel could attest to a full stomach no matter how little he could decipher the feeling. After both brothers cleaned up, much to their chagrin after Bobby had ordered, they had gathered around the modest tree. Bobby lit the fireplace, something rarely done other than when needed for some spell or ritual. Dean had given up his flask of whiskey for a cup of eggnog and Bobby had finally conceded to break out the pie he had baked and the plate of cookies he had previously hidden. Sitting in front of the tree, both Sam and Dean on the floor in a flashback from when they were kids, and Castiel in a nearby armchair they admired their work. Doing something Dean and Sam couldn't remember even doing the previous year they had passed around gifts. A book found by Sam for Bobby, a new flask and a lighter to replace the one he had lost for Dean, for Castiel a kit collected by the elder Winchester consisting of a lighter, flask of Holy Water, Rosary, and a Bowie knife. Everything a hunter needed or in this case an angel quickly losing his mojo and becoming more and more human everyday. But perhaps the most surprising was the leather journal Dean had found at a second-hand shop, taped to the inside cover a picture of him and his brother with their father. A picture found in a box buried deep in the Impala's trunk and put together in a rare show of sentiment that Dean would deny later.

There they sat eating their weight in cookies and pie staring at a tree that for the most part should have been a dream. It was quiet in the room, a time to reflect and enjoy the rare moment of peace that came with it. In this time the apocalypse appeared like a bad dream for just one day. On this day they shared a peace rarely seen by any hunter and wished for by every family across the world. For this day there was no death, no pain, no grief….for there was only happiness. Sitting around in the dimly lit and quiet living area the four became more than mere brothers in arms. The four who sat here today were family. While tomorrow brought forth the fight they fought everyday today was reserved for the peace they never had. For on this Christmas day three humans and an angel, just four people to face the universe, sat down to share the love and strength they shared in each other. For even for a hunter that's what Christmas was all about, just a little slice of peace in this chaotic world around them.

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone!

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke and the CW, I don't own anything. And the final quote belongs to A Night Before Christmas. _

_Once again Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! _


End file.
